


Cookies

by TheChimeraSculptress



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChimeraSculptress/pseuds/TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan discovers Marie making cookies at 3 in the morning. Marie wants to give him more than just cookies. Very short little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Very short ficlet.

*************************

 

"What the hell y'doin, kid?"

Marie grinned to herself as she lazily stirred the mixture in the large bowl she cradled in her arms. She didn't turn. She didn't need to see Logan to know that the look on his face would be nothing short of priceless. Little shocked or surprised the life-hardened, world-weary Wolverine but lately she found herself getting a perverse kick out of trying to achieve both. On subtle levels, of course. There wasn't a whole lot of shocking things one could get up to at the Xavier Institute.

"Makin' cookies. What's it look like? Duh!"

She could sense his smirk, could almost feel the shift in the air as he dropped casually against the doorframe and folded those rippling arms of his. "At three in the mornin'?" he asked incredulously.

She moved a little to her left, still refusing to turn and look at him, and began to spoon generous dollops of the mixture onto a greased baking tray. "Best time, sugar," she drawled over her shoulder.

He chuckled. A low sexy chuckle that made her shiver with delight. He didn't chuckle like that to just anybody. "Best time for a lot of things, darlin'." She could feel the heat of his hazel eyes burning into the back of her dressing-gown.

Smiling, she took a discreet intake of breath. "You wanna lick the bowl when I've finished?" she dared.

"Do I look the bowl-lickin' type to you, kid?" he teased, voice deep and bristling with one of those trademark growls of his.

She briefly closed her eyes. God, how she loved him in playful-mode. It was foreplay in itself. And since she had turned eighteen he seemed to be doing it a whole lot more. "There's always a first time for everything," she insisted, voice little more than a whisper. She doubted he would even have heard if he didn't have heightened senses.

He didn't answer and the silence cut like glass, speaking volumes. She had just made him an offer and it wasn't cookies. He knew it, she knew it.

The silence stretched, tension thick in the air now, and she let out a gasp when the kitchen door suddenly slammed shut.

"Logan?" she all but whimpered, heart pounding in her ears. She had no idea which side of the door Logan was on.

"Logan?"

"I'm still here, kid."

THE END!


End file.
